Data cards provide a way for entities to communicate information to a user of the card and to those to whom the user may present the car. Information on the card may be presented in a number of ways. For example, information may be printed on the card and read by the user visually. In another example, information may be stored on the card electronically, such as on a magnetic strip
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.